degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 5- Hey There Delilah (2)
Main Plot: Delilah (Delilah gets out of her moms car and says goodbye to her. As the car pulls away, she walks into the builing. Nathaniel walks over to her) Nathaniel: So about last night, all the sobing and crying you did. How did that go? Delilah: How does it feel to be the only friend I have! Nathaniel: How did this happen? Delilah: Alberta kicked me out of the Jesus Club. and none of my friends from last year won't even talk to me! Nathaniel: I'm here, aren't I? Delilah: '''Well, your an exception! How am I suppose to find new friends? '''Nathaniel: Well, try talking to some guys. They like lesbians! Delilah: I mean friends that are girls! Nathaniel: Why almost everyone knows your out, right? Talk to the gays and lesbians! Maybe you can find yourself a hot girl while your at it! Delilah: I don't think I would want that though! I want friends I can get along with and talk things about! Not friends I can date and talk about how much I like girls! Theres more to a friendship then a relationship! Nathaniel: 'Then find people you have other interests with! Look, I gotta go now! I'll see you around ''(Nathaniel walks away from Delilah. She sighs and opens up her locker) Theme Song Subplot: Kayla (Kayla opens her locker and rips the picture of her and Jamie apart. Ramona walks over towards her) '''Ramona: Hey, can I see your phone? I forgot to add my number in it. Kayla: Whatever! (She hands Ramona her phone) Ramona: '''I see somethings wrong? What happened between you two? '''Kayla: He got mad that I lied to him about moving, so he dumped me. I really shouldn't care as much as I do, cause I knew it was gonna happen anyways! Ramona: 'You shouldn't have too! He dumped you! '''Kayla:'I think I'm over him too. I don't know not seeing him for the whole summer and being here at school made me forget what he looks like! '''Ramona: Well, being single has it's ups and downs! But I'm sorry to hear about your break-up! Kayla: I don't care as much as I did last night! Now what do single girls do again? Ramona: Here's your phone back! (Ramona hands Kayla her phone) Kayla: Thanks! Ramona: And single girls make plans to hang with the besties! Kayla: Then lets make plans! (They walk into the music room) Third Plot: Daniel (Liam and Daniel are at there lockers) Daniel: You can't tell anyone about yesterday! Liam: I'm sorry about all of that! And don't worry I won't! Daniel: Good, cause it means a lot to me that you don't. I don't want it to ruin my chances with any girls here! Liam: A word is not leaving my mouth. Daniel: Your a good friend Liam! Probably my best friend! Liam: 'Dude, you are my bestfriend! '''Daniel: '''Well, i better bring my skateboarding gear to the front before anyone sees me! ''(Daniel leaves. Rebecca scares Liam at his locker) '''Liam: '''AHHH!!! What was that for? '''Rebecca: For lying to me! Liam: What did I do? Rebecca: Someone forgot to exit out of Daniels school profile on Blake's computer! Liam: So.... Rebecca: I found out his address. You said you couldn't find his address! Liam: Oh...well there is nothing going on with Daniel at all! (Liam starts to sweat) Rebecca: Liam, after being your twin for 14 years, I know that when you sweat your obviously hiding something! Liam: '''I'm not hiding anything! '''Rebecca: Tell me what your hiding, or I'll tell Blake you hacked into his account and changed your math grade! Liam: I did not change my math grade? Rebecca: Really? We'll then I guess I did that! Liam: You changed my math grade! Amazing! Rebecca: Yeah, now tell me Daniels secret or i'll change it back to what it was before! Liam: 'Fine! Only cause I suck at math! Daniel's parents got framed for murder and are in jail. He's living with his aunt and uncle and there very poor. They have been kicked out of five homes and are about to get kicked out of the apartment they are living in! '''Rebecca: '''Thanks Twiny! And just to let you know you are soo gullible! '''Liam: '''You never changed my math grade? Your kidding, right? Dan's gonna kill me! '''Rebecca: '''I'm not kidding! I'm Rebecca! ''(Rebecca walks away from him. Liam smashes his head into his locker) Main Plot: Delilah (Delilah walks in the hallways by herself. Alberta walks by her) '''Alberta: Look, about yesterday, I'm sorry about what I said. Everyone is allowed in the Jesus Club, including you! I shouldn't have kicked you out! Delilah: You made me realize that my friends never liked me anyways! They will never accept me for who I am, and neither will you. You probably don't mean it when you say your sorry. Your only saying that cause everybody knows about you kicking me out! Alberta: Delilah, that is not true. God accepts everyone. Delilah: According to you yesterday he doesn't. Alberta: '''I'm just saying, we would be happy to have you back '''Delilah: '''Forget it! You made your choice before thinking twice about it! I'm not coming back cause you realized you made a mistake. '''Alberta: Whatever! We don't need people like you there anyways! (Alberta walks away. Delilah storms off. Nathaniel runs over to her) Nathaniel: That was a heated discussion! Delilah: I don't want to talk about it. Nathaniel: It's ok, cause I heard the whole thing. Delilah: Great! Nathaniel: if your having a hard time making friends, then I'd be happy too.. Delilah: I don't need your help Nat! Nathaniel: Fine! I won't help then! Delilah: I can handle this on my own! Nathaniel: I'll see you at lunch then! If your going! (Delilah walks into the girls room. Nathaniel walks away) Subplot: Kayla (Kayla and Ramona are sitting together in the music room) Kayla: I'm so happy to be over Jamie! Ramona: Now we just need to find you a new man! Kayla: Well, it doesn't happen just like that. It takes time! (Seth walks over to them) Seth: Hey Ramona, who's your friend? Ramona: This is Kayla! She's new! Seth: New girl... nice! Kayla: Nice? How exactly is it nice? Seth: Well, we don't see people like you here everyday. You seem so much different! Kayla: Is that a good thing? Seth: No! I like that about you! (Jayden yells over to Seth) Jayden: Yo Seth! We gotta start our music project! Seth: Whatever Jayden! As much as I'd like to stay, I should go over there before Jayden gets angry! I'll see you around! (Seth leaves Kayla and Ramona and walks toward Jayden) Ramona: I think it happened like that! Kayla: I think so too! And I know for a fact he likes me back! Ramona: Seth Evans? He's never had a girlfriend before. You'd be pretty damn lucky to be his first! Kayla: I know I would! He's so cute though! And he's nice, sweet, and cute! Ramona: You said cute twice! Kayla: Yeah Whatever! Third Plot: Daniel (Rebecca is sitting at a bench. Daniel walks over to her and sits next to her) Daniel: Someone seems like they need company! Rebecca: Just the person I was looking for! I need to talk to you! Daniel: Explain? Rebecca: I know about how you feel at home, and I'm sorry about it! Daniel: Liam told you didn't he!?!? Rebecca: Not exactly! I pressured him into it! I was the one that even told him to ask you! Daniel: Ugh! I told him not too! Rebecca: It's ok! I wanted him too! Daniel: Why would you do that? Rebecca: I wanted to help you the way you helped me! Daniel: I still can't believe you made him do that? Rebecca: Will you stop yelling at me! Daniel: Forget it! You can go back to being Timmy the Tiger, cause I thought helping you was going to be the right thing to do! Obviously it wasn't. (Daniel gets off of the bench and storms off. Rebecca sits there and watches him leave) Main Plot: Delilah (Delilah walks into the cafeteria with a brown lunch bag. She sits at an empty table. Nathaniel walks over to her) Nathaniel: Hey, what are you doing here? Delilah: Seems like no one wants to sit with me. Nathaniel: Come with me. Were gonna go somewhere! (Delilah gets up and follows Nathaniel. Kayla, Ramona, Seth, Jayden, and Quinn are all sitting at another table) Nathaniel: '''Everyone, this is Delilah! Delilah this is Ramona, Seth, Jayden, Quinn, and Kayla. Kayla is new here at Orlando! '''Delilah: '''Hi! I'm Delilah! '''Quinn: Nice meeting you Delilah! Kayla: So tell us all about yourself. Delilah: Well, I should let you guys know that I'm a lesbian. Jayden: I remember from last year! Seth: I think being a lesbian sounds cool! Delilah: '''So, you guys don't really mind I am one? '''Ramona: Were no homophobes. Delilah: That makes me feel better! All my old friends stopped talking to me because of my sexuality! Nathaniel: Sucks for them! Quinn: They should be ashamed! They shouldn't judge you for that! Delilah: Thanks guys! I feel so accepted with you guys! Seth: So, are you interested in music at all? Delilah: I'm not talented in the arts section! I can't play an instrument Ramona: '''It doesn't matter if you can't play. And I think its cool your a lesbian. I was the first person my friend came out too. '''Quinn: Even if you aren't instrumentally talented, theres always acting! Me and Seth love acting! Kayla: So do I! You wouldn't know cause I'm new here! I also sing! Delilah: I'm more of a sports kind of girl! But i think it's cool that you all know how to do that! (Delilah smiles and looks at her new friends. Kayla and Ramona walk into the bathroom) Subplot: Kayla (Kayla and Ramona enter the bathroom) Kayla: So, what do you think of the lesbian? Ramona: She seems nice. And don't judge her on that. There is more to her then her sexuality. Kayla: I wasn't judging. She's pretty cool. (Out of the blue, the song "Call Me, Maybe" is heard) Ramona: Is that your phone? Kayla: Yeah, it's Jamie! Should I answer it? Ramona: Do you want to talk to him? (Kayla answers her phone. Call Me Maybe stops playing) Kayla: Hello? Jamie: I'm sorry about last night. I was just mad that you lied to me! I want to put the effort in the long distance relationship! Kayla: Oh.... Jamie: Yeah! I would ask you out in person, but it seems that your in Orlando, and I'm in Dallas. So, what do you think. Kayla: I don't think we should. Jamie: Why not? Kayla: Because, I moved on. Not seeing you for a long time made me lose my feelings for you! Jamie: I thought you liked me? Kayla: I did! Jamie: Great! Don't talk to me ever again! Kayla: 'Whatever! ''(Kayla hangs up) '''Ramona: You said no to Jamie!!! I am so proud of you!! Kayla: I like Seth now. Jamie is in the past! Ramona: You moved on pretty quick? Kayla: I know I did! But don't tell about our past! Ramona: As your bestfriend, I won't! Kayla: Thank you so much!! (The two girls hug. They leave the bathroom) Third Plot: Daniel (Rebecca walks out of the school. Daniel is outside waiting for her) Daniel: '''Hey, can we talk? '''Rebecca: Depends, are you still mad at me? Daniel: I was mad at Liam... and I took my anger out at you? Rebecca: it probably stinks losing your parents. Do you know when they get out? Daniel: It doesn't even matter. I'll be in college by the time they get out. Rebecca: Oh.. I'm sorry to hear about them. Daniel: '''And I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier today. I was kinda hoping no one would find out about that. '''Rebecca: I know what it's like having secrets you don't want anyone to know. (Liam and Blake walk out of the school) Blake: '''Rebecca, you ready to leave? '''Rebecca: I'm ready! Liam: '''Hey Daniel, do you need a ride home?] '''Daniel: I think I might! It's not like my Uncle is coming to pick me up! Blake: '''I'll take you home then. And if you need a ride to school Daniel, let me know '''Daniel: Thanks Mr. Hudson! (They all get into Blakes car, and Blake drives them out of the school parking lot) Main Plot: Delilah (Delilah and Nathaniel walk out of the music room) Delilah: Today was so much fun! I made so much new friends! Nathaniel: I'm happy you found people that can accept you! Delilah: Thank you so much Nathaniel! Without you, I wouldn't be so friendless right now! Nathaniel: So, how are you going to bond with them? Delilah: '''I sing in my dad's church choir! i can find myself singing in the musicals! and acting can be a good thing to do! '''Nathaniel: I'm glad your finding talents you didn't think you had! Delilah: And I wouldn't have found people who had these talents if it wasn't for you? Nathaniel: Now I feel special! Delilah: Good! You should feel that way! Nathaniel: And for your parents? Delilah: I could use a new club to make them still think I'm in the Jesus Club. Nathaniel: You'll be at our lunch table tomorrow right? Delilah: Obviously I will! Nathaniel: Great! Glad to have you with us! (The two hug. Delilah smiles as they hug) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts